ngmwfandomcom-20200214-history
Transkrypt:Odcinek 91
Witam w kolejnym odcinku mojego programu. Zanim jednak zaczniemy, z okazji świąt Bożego Narodzenia, życzę wam jak najlepszych chwil z rodziną, smacznych potraw, oraz jak najmniej gównianych gier pod choinką. Jak zapewne pamiętajcie rok oraz 4 lata temu, specjalnie na święta upubliczniona została kolejna recenzja ode mnie. Jednak prócz samej daty wydania, gry które się tam znajdowały, w żaden sposób nie pasowały do świątecznej atmosfery. Chyba, że dla kogoś temat Francuskiej Legii Cudzoziemskiej walczącej na Wybrzeżu Kości Słoniowej, czy wojna w Kolumbii ma cokolwiek wspólnego z Bożym Narodzeniem. Z tej specjalnej okazji nie dość, że poddam ocenie nie jedną, ale dwie przeokropne gry świąteczne, to jeszcze upiekę dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu, recenzując najgorsze pomyje jakie dotknęły przenośne kieszonsolki. Tak więc nałóżcie czapkę mikołajową, zapnijcie pasy i przygotujcie masę torebek na wymioty, bo za chwilę zwrócicie reszcie wigilijnych potraw. Bez zbędnych ceregieli, zapraszam do oglądania! Gra Elf Bowling 1 i 2, została wydana na konsolę Nintendo dual screen, dnia pierwszego grudnia, 2005 roku za sprawą Ignition. Nie, nie tego Ignition. *fragment z logiem gry Ignition* Lecz Ignition entertaiment, które prócz tego kasowego dzieła wydawała inne produkcje na konsole przenośne takie jak seria metyl slag, Merkury Meltdałn, Laks Penn, czy madżikal drop 5 na pecety. Producentem tego tytułu było natomiast studio enStorm, które prócz omawianej pozycji zasłynęło z, dziesięciu innych produktów z serii elf bowling. I tak jest, ta gra, dostępna do dziś jako friłer, w 1900 dziewięćdziesiątym dziewiątym roku jakimś cudem osiągnęła niesamowity sukces, przez co kolejne odsłony są produkowane do dziś, a na podstawie serii powstał nawet, i tu nie żartuje, film. Tak jest, pierdolony film o kręglach z elfami. I w sumie, te gry to typowe flashówki które może są zabawne, ale przez pierwsze dwie minuty. I teraz wyobraź cie sobie, że tego typu gra, została sportowana na konsolę Nintendo i była dostępna do kupienia za 20 dolarów. Darmowa gra dająca frajdę na kilka minut, do kupienia za niemałe pieniądze na dualskrina. Cóż mogło pójść nie tak? Ale zanim sprawdzimy, ile gówna jest w tym gównie, zobaczymy, jak została potraktowana ta pozycja na portalach recenzenckich w Internecie. mododżo. 1 na 5! Gamespot. 1 i 4 dziesiąte na 10! ign. 1 na 10! PAL Gaming Network. pół na 10! Metaskore. 12 na 100. Do dzisiaj jest to najgorzej oceniana gra na ds-a, w historii. Strach się bać! Po przewinięciu log producenta oraz wydawcy tego dzieła, ukazuje nam się to. *demonstracja* Tak jest, oto najgorsze menu wykonane kiedykolwiek w grze wideo. Pobijające meni ze ski o parę długości. I nie dość, że mamy tylko wybór jednej z dwóch danych gier, i tylko kurwa tyle, to jeszcze, dostajemy najbardziej irytującą rzecz w historii menusów. Tak, nawet bardziej od muchy w torrente, bo tam w opcjach do gry mogliśmy odgłosy tego owada wyciszyć. Tutaj jedynym sposobem na wyciszenie doprowadzających do białej gorączki elfów, jest wyciszenie całkowicie gry paskiem głośności na konsoli. Nie mogliście wbudować tego w grę, do ciężkiej kurwy! Łał, ta produkcja nie potrzebowała nawet pięciu sekund od uruchomienia konsoli, by całkowicie mnie zirytować. To chyba jakiś nowy rekord! O, i oczywiście, odgłosy prukania zawsze witam z otwartymi ramionami. Właściwie, to mógłbym zakończyć recenzję na tym ekranie, ale co to by to była za zabawa? A potem jest już tylko gorzej. Akcja elf bowling dzieje się w dzień Wigilii. W świecie panuje radość, wszyscy dzielą się miłością, i można by było powiedzieć, że wszędzie udziela się radosna magia świąt. Jednak okazuje się, że nie wszędzie, bo w związku z tym, że na Biegunie Północnym chochliki postanowiły się zbuntować, absolutnie odmawiając wykonywania prezentów dla pana w czerwonym kubraku. Ten postanawia się zemścić w najbardziej oczywisty sposób jaki jest możliwy, grając ich ciałami w kręgle. Tak jest, widocznie aż tak Świętemu Mikołajowi odpierdoliło. Kiedy Mikołaj zaprojektował tą kręgielnię na środku bieguna przystosowaną do główek jego zielonych sługusów? Jakim cudem złapał swoje elfy do owej maszyny? I od kiedy Mikołaj w wolnych chwilach w święta ma w dupie wszystkie dzieci, i brutalnie masakruje swoich pomocników kulą do kręgli? Cóż, chyba te pytania będą należały do tych bez odpowiedzi. Ale do rzeczy. Jeśli chodzi o samą rozgrywkę, jest zbliżona zasadami do kręgli. Mamy dziesięć elfów ustawionych w trójkąt, mamy dziesięć rzutów, a jeśli w ostatnim uda nam się zgarnąć strike-a, będziemy mieć jeszcze dwie dodatkowe szanse. Za oczyszczenie całej planszy otrzymujemy dodatkowe punkty i spare-y, jeśli wyczyszczenie wykonamy po pierwszym trafieniu, lub strike, jeśli wszystkie zbijemy natychmiastowo. I mogłoby wydawać się to całkiem normalne gdyby nie fakt, że elfy przewracają się w jednym wymiarze, przez co zbicie kilku uszastych ludków którzy stoją w dwóch różnych rogach jest niemożliwe. Mało tego, dobrego słowa nie można powiedzieć również o swobodzie w sterowaniu i o nim samym. Otóż w przeciwieństwie do wszystkich innych gier kręglowych, nie rzucamy kręgli poprzez nabieranie siły, kąta czy innych czynników wpływających na grę. Co tutaj mamy? Piętnaście strzałeczek ułożonych w linię, i przekazujące kolory. Naszym zadaniem jest zablokowanie mechanizmu momencie, gdy strzałka wypunktuje miejsce najbliższe bilom, to znaczy elfom, i straci ich jak największą ilość. Brak zmian siły czy czegokolwiek sprawia, że każdy rzut z tej samej strzałki nie będzie różnił się absolutnie niczym. *przerywnik pokazujący oberwanie głowy elfowi* Słodki Jezu na patyku. Co do kurwy się tu stało? Kto o zdrowych zmysłach, pozostawił w grze animację dekapitacji chochliczej łepetyny? Którą jednak z powrotem otrzymuje, jak tylko się przewróci. Nawet nie szczędzili groszem na dodatkowe animacje. Zresztą, to chyba powinno stać się prędzej czy później w grze, gdzie elfy służą za kręgle. Poza tym, autorzy dorzucili także parę innych niesamowicie zabawnych gagów generowanych co kilka rund w grze. Co powiecie na więcej pierdzenia, tabliczki z napisem Santa Ssie, jakiegoś renifera spacerującego spokojnie w oddali? Po prostu kupa śmiechu, z przewagą kupy. A czasem zdarza się nawet, że. *fragment z ominięciem kuli przez elfa* Czy to ma być, jakiś żart? Elf omija kulę tak jakby nigdy nic? To czemu do chuja nie ucieknie już od razu. Gdzie tu logika. Boże, ta gra ssie jaja Dziadka Mroza. I wiecie co? Po przegraniu jednej pełnej rundy, nie ma już sensu dalej grać w ten syf. Sytuacje zmieniają się zawsze tak samo, wpływ na rzut kuli jest taki sam, a co gorsza nie ma tutaj jakiegokolwiek multiplejera, czy nawet tabeli wyników. Już wolałbym wpierdolić łyżkę stołową sraki reniferów, polanej moczem elfów niż przechodzić kolejną rundę tego skurwysyńskiego nasienia. Dlatego przejdę do drugiej gry w zestawie. Elfs in paradise. W przeciwieństwie do poprzedniej pozycji, tym razem ludzie z enStorm postanowili zaserwować nam, coś w rodzaju curlingu. Tak, curlingu. W grze, która się kurwa nazywa elfie kręgle. To tak jakby w serii gier o spidermenie, nagle część piąta traktowała o emerycie strzelającym wykałaczkami z dupy. Brak logiki. Ale mniejsza z tym. Tym razem zamiast dosłownego wybijania w pień pomocników mikołaja w dzień wigilijny, wraz z Mikołajem i jego bezrobotnym bratem, Dingyl Kringlem, przenosimy się do słonecznego bieguna, gdzie w tle topnieje lodowiec, a pingwiny latają na balonach. I jeśli myśleliście, że jedynka była dziwna jeśli chodzi o przeniesienie mechaniki kręgli do gry traktującej o Bożym Narodzeniu, to tylko zobaczcie na to co przygotowali projektanci tutaj. Otóż naszym zadaniem jest takie wyrzucenie irytujących knypków posługując się gumką od ich majtasów, by wystrzelić je na jak najwyższe pole punktowe, jednocześnie nie wyrzucając ich poza mapę w charakterze pożywki dla rekinów. Rekinów, które zatrzaskują w szczęki swoje ofiary stojąc w miejscu, bądź z paralitycznymi ruchami kłapią paszczą. Przy okazji zbieramy punkty by pokonać swojego brata i zawisnąć na laurach po sromotnej klęsce naszego oponenta. Czyli zobaczyć nasz awatar zawinięty w świąteczny stroik z lampkami i jebnąć w gong ot tak. Co ciekawe przeciwnik, z którym mamy do czynienia jest chyba najbardziej nieuczciwym zawodnikiem w jakiejkolwiek grze w jaką grałem. Bo nie ważne jak słabo bądź wyśmienicie rzucałem, bądź ile razy powtarzałem rozgrywkę, to zawsze po stronie rywala utrzymywały się wszelkie potrojenia punktów i inne bonusy ułatwiające rozgrywkę. Przez wszystkie gry dostałem jedynie jeden power-up, który właściwie utrudnił mi moje poczynania. Nie pomaga również fizyka, która funkcjonuje nawet gorzej, niż w kręglach. Otóż gdy w danego karła trafimy innym, może się zdarzyć kolizja, która doprowadzi do przesunięcia się danego pionka wraz z cielskiem naszej postaci. Problem jednak w tym, że owe przesunięcie zdarza się naprawdę rzadko, bo w osiemdziesięciu procentach przypadków, po prostu przenikamy jak nigdy nic przez obiekty rywala, jakby były dekoracją. A czasem w nieprzewidywany sposób wypierdala wszystkich wokoło. A, i w tej części jest nawet więcej śmiesznostek. Prócz obowiązkowych już pierdów mamy też siedzenie z gazetką na kibelku w oczekiwaniu na strzał. *ba bum tss* Ćwiczenia z hula hop, podśpiewywanie z magnetofonem i mikrofonem, opalonego na czerwono elfa, irytujące gadanie przez łoki toki, opowiadania o swoim zaliczeniu w hawajskim szalu, wygibasy czy inne obertasy, oraz, głaz z Wyspy Wielkanocnej, który zgniata liliputa na miazgę, oraz palec z niebios, który odrywa od niego ciężar. Zaraz. *wtf sound* Co kurwa? Na jakim gównie byli deweloperzy podczas wpadanie na tak popierdolone rzeczy? Chyba naprawdę, już nie mogło być gorzej. Jak zdążyliście doświadczyć na swoich zmysłach, Elf Bowling jest tragedią jeśli chodzi też o oprawę. Grafika wygląda jak coś z zamierzchłych czasów Windowsa 3.1, animacje składają się z paru klatek, sprajty są porażające obrzydliwe, tła to połączone gradienty z clipartowymi elementami mających na celu przypominać nieco otoczenie, efekty specjalne to marność nad marnościami, efekty dźwiękowe nie raz zgwałcą wasze uszy na dobre, zwłaszcza odgłosy elfów, a brak jakiejkolwiek muzyki jeszcze bardziej dopełnia torturę jaką jest niewątpliwe ta zdrada przeciwko ludzkości. Ale wiecie co? To była jedynie przystawka, przedsmak. Preludium przed zatwardzeniem growym i festiwalem gówna, którego nie zmyjecie ze swych mózgów przez długi czas. Santa Claus Saves the Earth została wydana na konsolę gameboy advance, trzydziestego października 2002 roku, przez telegames, twórcą tego produktu jest Iwulgames, które jest odpowiedzialne również za foling stars, fejding shadows, czy szreks carnival crazy, a wersja na pierwsze playstation trafiła do sklepów dnia dwudziestego piątego grudnia 2004 roku, i kosztowała 15 dolarów. Całe szczęście, ten jebiący na milę gniot, tak jak poprzedni byt, nie został wpuszczony do naszego kraju, na całe szczęście. Zanim jednak sprawdzimy, czy ta produkcja to całkowite wyrzucenie pieniędzy w błoto, zobaczmy, jak to ścierwo zostało potraktowane przez recenzentów na świecie. Oczywiście, nie ma absolutnie żadnej oceny na żadnym portalu, ani wersji na ps-a, ani tej na gba. Tak więc nie przedłużając, przejdźmy w końcu do gry. Po przeklikaniu wszelkich informacji, lóg telegames, oraz iwulgames, otrzymujemy to. Menu, które jest tak niesamowite, że skarpety wam wystrzelą z bamboszy. Jesteśmy w jakiejś śnieżnej krainie grzybów, Mikołaj ze swoim workiem macha jakby opierdolił pół tony koksu, w tle spadają gwiazdy betlejemskie, a jakaś istota przypominająca ludzki gatunek napierdala z świecącego berła przy okazji ucinając sobie kawałek czupryny swoimi piorunami, a tle leci mieszanka jingle bells z psim gównem. Sielsko w kurwę. Szkoda, że nie można tego powiedzieć o samej zawartości głównego ekranu. Prócz możliwości rozpoczęcia nowej gry, kontynuacji wpisując hasło, oraz opcji wyciszenia odgłosów i muzyki, nie mamy tu czego szukać. Cóż, przynajmniej tym razem nie dostajemy karlich gazów na dzień dobry. Po odpaleniu nowej gry, otrzymujemy wątek fabularny, który w przeciwieństwie do poprzedniej produkcji istnieje, i nie zawiera nieuzasadnionego wpierdalania kuli do kręgli w chochliki. Otóż w dzień wigilijny zła do szpiku kości wiedźma Milan żyjąca głęboko pod ziemią, patrząc w swój, miedź? Tak, nie rondel, kocioł, czy nawet patelnie, lecz po prostu miedź. Magiczną miedź! Tak czy inaczej, gdy spostrzega naszego czerwonego grubaska pakującego jeden worek bez końca, wpada w wściekłość, gdyż jak każdy typowy jednowymiarowy czarny charakter, nienawidzi dobra, a w szczególności dzieci dostających prezenty w święta, więc postanawia zaczarować Mikołaja i wtrącić go do jej magicznych światów. Naszym zadaniem jest więc uwolnić świętego Mikołaja z tych okropnych krain i rozdać wszystkie prezenty na czas. Jakim cudem jędza zdołała go tam strącić? Dlaczego wszystko co widzi Milan jest zielonym płynem? I dlaczego w tytule nie ratujemy świąt tylko całą Ziemię? Pewnie nie wiedzą tego sami projektanci. Gra rozgrywką przypomina nudnego jak dupa węża platformera 2d z boku. W każdym z piętnastu poziomów zostajemy wrzuceni do labiryntu, a naszym celem jest znalezienie jednego, dwóch, bądź trzech trójkątnych kluczy, które otworzą nam drzwi wyjściowe, przy okazji nie wpadając na różne pułapki, oraz nie dając się dorwać monstrom tego świata. Problem jednak w tym, że sterowanie jakie zaprezentowali nam twórcy jest tak złe, że doprowadzi nie jednego do szewskiej pasji. Otóż gdy naciśniemy klawisz odpowiadający za skok, nasz czerwony dobroczyńca podskakuje jak na księżycu przechodząc w lewitacje przez kilka sekund, aż nagle jego wór przypomina sobie o istnieniu grawitacji, i zostajemy wchłonięci na dół przez nieznaną siłę. Problemem staje się to podczas skakania na mniejsze bądź poruszające się platformy, gdzie kamera nie jest usytuowana na środku postaci, a obliczanie toru lotu przy jakimkolwiek braku głębszego sterowania nad naszym protagonistą sprawia, że nie raz wpadniemy w kolce, czy inne gówno które wyskoczy nam z ekranu jak filip z konopii. Poza tym, gdy chociażby czubkiem naszej czapeńki muśniemy na milimetr sufit, w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach spadamy dwukrotnie szybciej niż normalnie. Szczególnie daje się to we znaki w poziomach, gdzie kolce są rozstawione co krok. Ubaw po pachy! A skoro już mowa o kompletnych idiotyzmach i przeciwnościach. Tylko zgadnijcie w jaki sposób korzystamy z lin. Oczywiście samo złapanie nie powoduje wskoczenie na dany obiekt. Może naciśnięcie klawisza górnego w momencie gdy znajdziemy się na linie? Też nie. A może wystarczy wskoczyć na nią poruszając się tylko w pionie? Pudło. A może klawisz l i r, które nie są praktycznie używane w rozgrywce? Też nie. To dziwne, bo co chwilę widzę, że skacząc, Mikołaj chwyta się danej liny, ale po milisekund się puszcza. Tak jest. Okazuje się bowiem, że by przechodzić przez linę, prócz kierowania naszej postaci di padem na dany kierunek, musimy trzymać także klawisz odpowiadający za skok. Tak kurwa, tylko przytrzymanie klawiszu a, pozwala nam przechodzić przez taki typ otoczenia. Dlaczego więc na drabinach nasz heros może przechodzić bez używania klawiszu a? Czy ich do reszty pokurwiło w czerepie? Święty został wyposażony w multum pukawek, które zapewnią mu przetrwanie w tym pełnym niebezpieczeństw obszarze. Mamy zielony wór Mikołaja, zabójcze śnieżki, pomidory, oraz czarne kule swoimi obrażeniami przypominające te z armaty, mimo iż rzucamy nimi jak popadnie. I może ten arsenał mógł być naprawdę ciekawy, gdyby nie fakt, że każda broń ssie. A w szczególności, wór. Otóż atakujemy nim machając nim na boki. I jeśli to nie jest wystarczająco pogmatwane, to by wykonać ów zamach, musimy przytrzymać klawisz be, a same uderzenia musimy odpowiednio wyczuć w czasie, co przy topornej animacji oraz istnie księżycowym chodzie. *fragment z moonwalkiem i napisami i tęcza FX* Staje się irytujące po niecałych pięciu sekundach. Dalej mamy śnieżki, które owszem potrafią jakimś cudem zgładzić adwersarza jednym rzutem, ale w niektórych przypadkach chuja dają, bo twórcy postanowili, że wszystkie bronie będą mogły zadawać obrażenia tylko tym przeciwnikom, którzy są widoczni na ekranie. Mamy też pomidorowy karabin maszynowy, który czasem coś pierdoli w magazynku, oraz samą czarną kulę, którą użyłem raz. Przez przypadek. A żeby tego było mało, mamy kwadratowe power-upy dające nam wyższy skok, oczywiście umiejscowione przy sufitach, oraz chwilową nieśmiertelność na kolcach. Co to ma kurwa znaczyć? Czy w Mario by zyskać dodatkową chwilową umiejętność musieliśmy się wpierdalać w dziury, kolce, czy inne nuklearne wafle? Nie sądzę. I o co chodzi z tymi kolorowymi fiolkami? Od kiedy Święty Mikołaj jest pierdolonym alchemikiem? Co symbolizują te trzy kolory? I najważniejsze, jakim cudem z żetonów otrzymujemy płyny z których jedynie czerwony napełniony do końca daje dodatkowe życie. Za chwilę moje szare komórki popełnia seppuku. Ale wróćmy na ziemię, a dokładnie do przeciwników. Wśród bestii, które mają za zadanie powstrzymać nas przed pokonaniem labiryntu znajdują się jaskiniowcy z maczugą, którzy po zadaniu ciosu na moment zamierają w miejscu. Ludzie ziemniaki w kowbojkach, strzelający z żółtawych patyków. Chodzące gąbki, które w jakimś stopniu miały przypominać psy. Z naciskiem na miały, bo prócz tego, że nacierają na nas aby nas zgładzić, bardziej przypomina organizmy, które wypierdoliły z dna oceanu. Niebieskie lewitujące głowy ze skrzydłami i szpony gryfa. Minotaur napierdalający pochodniami, który ma chyba także parę w dupie. Legwan, który strzela pociskami ze swojej gęby, oraz inne abominacje, których nawet nie można opisać. A jeśli tego wam mało mamy jeszcze kolce, pociski ze zwisających armatek, lasery, które nie zabijają nas od razu oraz, niebieskie, zabójcze, przepychacze! Tak jest, przepychacze. Ze wszystkich rzeczy jakie mogliście wtrącić do magicznego świata, wpadł wam do głowy przepychacz? Co jeszcze szczotka do kibli i napierdalanie nią o zamieszkujące ścieki zmutowane aligatory? Jednak jeśli myśleliście, że to było stertą psich odchodów, to to jeszcze nic. Projekt poziomów to bowiem istna katorga, która stopniowo zalewa wszelkie wasze narządy po brzegi w ekstrementach słonia, gdyż wszystko zostało oparte na monotonnych labiryntach. *dickmove z levelu 9* I owszem, wiele platformerów korzystało z tego typu level designu, a nawet niektóre, jak commander kin czy dżez dżekrabit, doprowadziły to do perfekcji. Tutaj jednak poziomy są monotonne i najeżone pułapkami, których w żaden sposób nie można przewidzieć. W dodatku, praktycznie zawsze musimy zeskakiwać z liany czy innej drabiny wskakując w dany obszar, jednak jest on tak ogrodzony po brzegi kolcami, że nie sposób za pierwszym razem zgadnąć, gdzie jest miejsce bezpiecznego lądowania. Bardzo często twórcy podwyższają swój poziom skurwysyństwa dając nam do zeskoczenia miejsca, które strącają nas do tak głębokiej i tak zapełnionej kolcami, że jesteśmy skazani na powtórzenie etapu od początku. Jednak prawdziwą wisienką na tym gównianym torcie, jest poziom jedenasty. Nie dość, że kolcy jest jak stąd do Hawai, to jeszcze musimy otrzymać obrażenia od lasera jednocześnie stojąc na krawędzi platformy, by skończyć dane pomieszczenie. Oprawa jest po prostu nieprawdopodobna, jeśli chodzi o natężenie syfu jaki się tu znajduję. Począwszy od ekranu początkowego, czułem się jakbym dostał z liścia młotem pneumatycznym. Animacje są niesamowicie drewniane, a zgubione klatki można dostrzec bez mrugnięcia okiem, sprajty są niesamowicie niskiej rozdzielczości, tła wyglądają gorzej, niż wykonane przez pięciolatka przy pomocy kolan, i wszystko wygląda jakby wypierdoliło z gameboya kolor, a nie advance. Jednak i tak to nic w porównaniu do oprawy dźwiękowej, która daje tyle przyjemności co pchanie gumowej lali bez powietrza. I o ile utwór w ekranie początkowym mimo dziwacznej stylistyki mógł ujść, tak reszta z dostępnych kawałków jest niesamowicie uszogwałcąca, i nie ma absolutnie nic wspólnego ze świętami. Tylko posłuchajcie. *fragment piosenki z gry; level 7/8* Strona techniczna gry, również zrywa resztkę włosów z głowy. Gdy nasz papcio z białą brodą wejdzie na równię od strony lewej do prawej, jego animacja działa jakby poruszał się po powierzchni prostej, ale gdy zjedziemy z niej od lewej strony, przechyla się zastygając w takiej pozycji. Czasem przeciwnicy pokroju latającej głowy czy psa gubią ścieżki i albo stoją w miejscu, albo zacinają się na ścianie. Podczas pauzy święty Mikołaj jakimś cudem znika z ekranu, a będąc na platformach nie możemy spoglądać kamerą w górę lub w dół. A żeby tego było mało, twórcy dla zwiększenia chyba naszego poziomu wściekłości nie umieścili systemu zapisu po ukończeniu poziomu, lecz znany z eni jesa, hasła, więc gdy chcemy po utraconych życiach kontynuować grę, musimy wklepywać hasło od nowa. Zbierając wszystko do kupy, Elf Bowling i Santa Cłaus to najgorsze gry świąteczne i zarazem najgorsze produkcje jakie ukazały się kiedykolwiek na konsolach przenośnych. Okropna rozgrywka, obskurna oprawa audiowizualna oraz po prostu nuda sprawiają, że nawet za darmo nie warto tykać tych zdrad przeciwko ludzkości, nawet kijem po pudełku. Jakim cudem można aż tak spierdolić gry o Bożym Narodzeniu? Wolałbym pływać w kale walenia niż kolejny raz przejść chociażby jedną rundę w jednej z tych gier. Wszyscy ludzie odpowiedzialni za wykonanie tego wyziewu z dupy szatana, powinni służyć jako renifery, czerwony sodomita powinien ich biczować, a elfy zapychać im odbyt pozostałymi na świecie egzemplarzami ich tworów. Unikajcie tych dwóch tytułów jak ognia. I tym optymistycznym akcentem kończąc, przejdźmy do ocen obu tych zakał. Category:seria 7 Category:2013 Category:Święta